This proposal seeks an additional 3 years of support to continue research on the role of cognitive preoccupation with controlling alcohol consumption (i.e., drinking restraint) in the etiology of alcohol abuse. Building on our previous survey and laboratory research on drinking restraint and the abstinence/limit violation effect (AVE/LVE), we propose a naturalistic, field study in which cognitive and affective precipitants and consequences of alcohol use will be examined. In the main study (Study 2), heavy drinkers will be randomly assigned to one of two conditions; self-initiated effort (SIEC) or self-monitoring control (SMCC). Subjects in the SIEC will attempt to reach a 50% reduction in their alcohol intake and to maintain this reduction through a 12-month follow-up. They will be encouraged to set explicit limits on their alcohol intake and to use behavioral strategies to maintain their drinking limits. The failure to maintain limits will provide a context for the occurrence of the AVE/LVE and its proposed sequelae, excessive drinking. The SMCC will illustrate the natural variations in the drinking behavior of heavy drinkers who are not explicitly attempting to limit and/or reduce their alcohol intake. Both groups will participate in 8 weeks of self-monitoring of drinking behavior and related phenomena as well as three, 2-week follow-up periods scheduled at 3-, 6-, and 12-months. All self-monitoring will take place on a small, hand-held, computer (the Drinking Companion; DC). Our introduction of computerized self-monitoring to alcohol research offers exciting possibilities, but also raises issues concerning the validity of this new methodology. Prior to the main study we will conduct Study 1, in which we will examine issues related to: 1) collateral validation of self-reports on the DC; 2) the accuracy of computerized self-monitoring while "under the influence" of alcohol; and, 3) motivation to use the DC while drinking in a social situation. This study also will provide a basis for fine tuning self-monitoring procedures for Study 2. The proposed program of research expands on our original conceptualization and provides a naturalistic test of predictions derived from the AVE/LVE. As such, it will contribute to knowledge of the etiology of alcohol abuse and has implications for its prevention and treatment.